


Prinxiety

by Nightmaresides (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Platonic Sander Sides [4]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beautiful, Glittering Caves, Stress Free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/Nightmaresides
Summary: Virgil is creative as well





	Prinxiety

Virgil sighed, he had finally told the other Sides and Thomas his name. Though he was sure that he didn't want to share anything else with Roman, especially this.

After being told off about the puzzle book from Logan, telling Roman no about his posters, and accepting a gift from Patton, he could finally relax.

What those three were unaware of was that being anxiety means that he can create a calming atmosphere for himself. 

His room can be shifted into a safer environment for the others, but they had already stayed to long in his domain so shifting his reality would be nauseating.  
His room slowly shifted and turned into a dark cave with glowing purple crystals and little (brighter) purple fireflies.

Water dripped from the rocks and he walked deeper into his cave, a small waterfall glistened in the bright purple lights. 

The cave smelled of wet dirt and life, which was odd for Anxiety to make. Creativity would be able to make something like this, but Virgil had this power as well.  
He walked to his usual spot in the cave, a small clearing with a cesspool and warm near the crystals.

His notebook and music was already there, but the uneasiness remained. For some reason he knew, he knew that this acceptance wouldn't stay long.  
Well at least he could relax.

In his relaxed state, he didn't hear the door open and close. He didn't hear a soft gasp, but what he did hear-  
“ANXIET- I MEAN VIRGIL!” Roman gapping like a fish out of water. Virgil flinched, “Why are you in my room!?”

Roman blushed, “I was going to ask you for your posters, but this is better! I always had trouble creating a scene for family day! You can do that!”

Virgil jumped and sighed, “No you can't have my sick, nasty, Tim Burton posters. Now get OUT!”

Roman grinned before running out, he hadn't expected the younger trait to make something so life like...maybe he could try and involve it with every day. 

Maybe the anxious one will come out of his shell a bit more.


End file.
